Recently, communication terminal devices such as portable telephones that comprise a video recording function have widely infiltrated the marketa. Moreover, in recent years, through the advancement of imaging technology and video encoding technology, various technologies for enabling the recording of high-quality video using a communication terminal device have been disclosed, for example, the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No 2007-267020.
There are various uses of video recorded by communication terminal devices. For example, a video recorded by a communication terminal device may be played back by that communication terminal device. In addition, video recorded by a communication terminal device may be attached to electronic mail (hereafter, referred to as e-mail) and transmitted to another communication terminal device so that the video can be played back by another communication terminal device. In regards to this, a portable communication terminal having an e-mail function that transmits the most suitable amount of e-mail according to the allowable reception capacity of the destination terminal and the terminal's own allowable e-mail transmission capacity is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-85228.
High-quality video can be referred to as an image having a large amount of code per bit. In other words, when comparing high-quality video and low-quality video recorded over the same amount of time, the file capacity of the high-quality video will be larger.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-85228, there is generally a limit to the amount of e-mail that can be transmitted and received. Therefore, when transmitting or receiving an e-mail to which a high-quality video file is attached, the file capacity is large, so may infringe on the limits for the transmitting and receiving capacity, and accurate transmission of the video file may become impossible. In that case, the communication terminal device on the receiving side will not be able to accurately play back the original video.
Taking the situation above into consideration, an exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device and recording medium that are capable of preventing as much as possible the transmission and reception of recorded high-quality video from becoming impossible, and making it possible to accurately play back video on the receiving side.